


Lighting Up the Night

by grus



Series: Cranberries verse [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Engaged, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, cranberries verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Peter and Gamora enjoy some well earned fun at a karaoke bar.





	Lighting Up the Night

**Author's Note:**

> These Starmora ficlets have been turning into a bit of a series so might as well take the plunge and call it the Cranberries verse. In this universe we are well post IW and everything is fine again (don't ask me how, it just is) and Peter and Gamora get engaged and visit Earth. Various fluffy drabbles ensue and this is one of them. Enjoy! 
> 
> As usual characters and song lyrics not mine!

If there was one Earth thing Peter needed to show Gamora it was a  _proper_ karaoke bar. They did have something akin in space but not with  _proper_ song selections and unless you had a collection of bangers on offer what was even the point.

 

Gamora hadn’t been sure what to wear for such an occasion, usually opting for jeans and T-shirts since she’d come to Earth on their engagement celebration trip. Peter was there on top of things though and he surprised her with a one shoulder black sequined mini dress, that suited her perfectly, bringing out the soft glow of her skin.

 

At first Gamora had wanted to protest, saying she didn’t want to be overdressed but Peter assured her she’d be just fine and that he’d wear his best shirt and blazer himself. Both dressed in black (but with a sparkle to it) they cut a fine silhuette as they looked at themselves in the mirror. They even decided to take a selfie to commemorate the occasion.

 

The karaoke bar wasn’t that far from their rented flat so they walked to it enjoying the lovely, warm evening with a light breeze. Peter asked Gamora if she wanted to borrow his blazer, concerned she’d catch a cold, but she was fine enjoying the cool air on her skin.

 

The bar was a slightly shabby little establishment (and okay, they were overdressed, but who cared) but it had a proper neon sign and most importantly a great song selection and some fine, reasonably priced pina coladas to boot.

 

There weren’t that many patrons there since it was the middle of the week but that allowed for the right balance between intimacy and still having a little audience to show off too. And boy, were they going to show off! Gamora used to be shy about dancing and singing but in the years she’d spent together with the Guardians she completely shed that initial trepidation and was now ready to set every dance floor and stage on fire.

 

The unusual couple, including of a handsome very well built man and a beautiful alien woman, did draw some attention but at this point, after the Infinity War nothing really surprised people anymore. The patrons shot them some curious looks but it was to appreciate how attractive the couple was more than anything.

 

“Babe, you wanna start or should I go first?” Peter winked at Gamora.

 

She had her answer ready as she loved Peter’s singing, he was perhaps not technically the greatest singer but definitely the most enthusiastic and she couldn’t help but relish every time he sang for her. It always made her heart flutter.

 

“Okay, gonna go for a classic, for my lovely lady!”

 

_You've done it all, you've broken every code_  
_And pulled the rebel to the floor_

 

Peter knelt at the words with theatrical flair and Gamora giggled.

 

_Resist, resist_  
_It's from yourself you have to hide_

 

While Peter had begun the song in a rather goofy way as it progressed he became more and more earnest, which Gamora couldn’t help but notice. Peter did have a gift for choosing precisely the songs that described their relationship best. Her heart was positively pounding as she came on stage and joined him for the last lines.

 

_To come up and see me, make me smile_  
_Or do what you want, running wild_

 

Appropriately as they finished singing the last lines they smiled and looked deeply into each other’s eyes.

 

They were taken out of their reverie by a round of applause. The audience had clearly enjoyed the love birds cooing at each other, so Gamora and Peter decided to go for the next one together. This time it was Gamora’s choice. Thanks to Peter and also her own research she had become rather knowledgeable about Earth music, especially through the 60s to the 80s.

 

 _Our love is alive, and so we begin_  
_Foolishly laying our hearts on the table_  
_Stumblin' in_  
_Our love is a flame, burning within_  
_Now and then firelight will catch us_  
_Stumblin' in_  
  
_Wherever you go, whatever you do_  
_You know these reckless thoughts of mine are following you_  
_I'm falling for you, whatever you do_  
_'Cos baby you've shown me so many things that I never knew_  
_Whatever it takes, baby I'll do it for you…_

 

Throughout the song Gamora held his arm around Peter’s back and he around her shoulder, mimicking Suzi Quatro and Chris Norman in the music video. They were both swaying and laughing, all joy and smiles. The audience even joined them for the last chorus.

 

_…Foolishly laying our hearts on the table_  
_Stumblin' in_  
_Whoa stumblin' in_  
_Aagh stumblin' in_  
_I'm stumblin' in_  
_Keep on stumblin' in_  
_Now and then firelight will catch us_  
_Stumblin' in_

 

Already at that moment Peter and Gamora knew this was going to be a good night...

 

...and that they’d hog the mic as long as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the songs:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eL4WKABH4NM  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptFegqTOYYc


End file.
